A Second Chance
by Time Heals All
Summary: Alvin and Leia both have haunting memories from their battle in Hamil. During the group's time in Elympios, Alvin has a chance to prove that he is honest when he says he's willing to change after a misfortune befalls Leia. However what he doesn't know is that he may end up falling for his damsel in distress in the process. Spoilers included.
1. Redemption

**A/N:** First of all I haven't played Tales of Xillia 2, so this story is not compliant with the sequel. Okay so this is my first story ever written and it will be multiple chapters. I'll update as often as I can. Please give me any feedback, positive or negative, like everyone here I want to grow as a writer. Thank you so much for taking the time to read my story it means a lot! (:

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Xillia, it belongs to Namco Bandai.**

**This first chapter will take place In Trigleph and occurs on the day that the party is deciding whether or not to remain with Jude and Milla.**

The party was all gathered in Balan's apartment, trying to spend quality time together while they could. They knew it would not be long until the battle with Gaius ensued so they spent this day together as everyone thought about their next course of action. Jude was assisting Balan in the kitchen as Milla watched, drowning in her own saliva. Alvin and Rowen were sitting in the living area, making small chit-chat as Rowen sipped his tea.

Elize was having girl talk with Leia when she shyly asked to the gang, "Does anyone want to go the town with me? I would like to go shopping while I can..."

Teepo was flying around everyone and shouted, "Yeah! Elly wants to get Drisselle a present!"

Jude was the first to reply saying. "Sorry Elize, but I'm kinda busy right now."

Milla's response followed, "I am sorry Elize, but as you know, I am not fond of leisurely browsing useless trinkets."

Alvin moved from his sitting position to lying down on the couch, and while closing his eyes and smiling told Elize, "Sorry kid I plan on taking a nap until lunch is ready. Besides you wouldn't want to bring me along, I doubt I'd be much help in that department."

Elize looked at the floor losing hope and Rowen glanced at Leia and nodded.

"I'd love to go with you Elize!" Leia energetically chirped, while adding, "The clothes here are super fashionable right? I want to see what it's all about!"

Teepo hovered over to Leia and attacked her face as Elize hurried to the door.

"Come on, let's go Leia!" She called out to which Rowen responded, "Please Miss, take care to not become lost or hurt. Don't take too long either; lunch should be ready in an hour or so."

Jude added, "Yeah, and the fact that Milla is drooling already means there might not be anything left if you take too long." Everyone chuckled at Jude's remark, and Leia and Elize hurried to the city.

* * *

"Wow! Look at all the sparkly items to choose from!" Teepo shouted as Elize and Leia browsed through the jewelry store.

Elize crossed her arms in thought, debating on which item she should get for Drisselle. Leia noticed the concern on Elize's face and cutting through her doubt said, "Aw Elize! No need to worry so much over what to get! Drisselle will love anything you get her, I promise. Anyways, while you decide on what to get her, I'm going to run over to that cute boutique around the block!"

Elize thanked Leia and smiled, and Leia headed out to see if she could find anything she liked. On her way over however, she could feel someone watching her. Taken aback, she glanced around to see if she could pinpoint who was giving her this feeling; however there were so many people that she could not find anyone in particular. '_Come on Leia, you're probably just tired!_' She thought to herself as she continued her walk. '_Hmm... .this world isn't so different from our own. I mean sure they dress nicer than me, but that's why I went shopping with Elize in the first place right?' _She smiled to herself with this thought, and continued on until she was almost to the store. Suddenly, two men with white clothing and white masks appeared before her, and before she could even mutter a word they chased after her.

"Crap I left my staff at the apartment!" she said to herself as she mindlessly ran from her pursuers. '_Who are these creeps and why are they chasing me!?' _Leia thought until she spotted Elize exiting the jewelry store.

Leia desperately yelled, "Elize run! Go back to the apartment and tell the others!" Elize quickly turned to see Leia being chased by the two men, and did as Leia told her. As she ran, she glanced back to see that Leia was caught by the men, but instead of trying to get away, was actually fighting the men to buy Elize time.

Leia Desperately tried to fight the men, hoping that it would give Elize enough time to escape and find the others.

"Why are you doing this!?" She shouted at the men. The men said nothing but continued to try to hold her down. She kicked and punched and screamed, yet nothing would get her a response. The men were holding her down to the ground, with one of them placing his hand over her mouth. _'They aren't really fighting me, it's like they want me unharmed for a reason. I have no idea what's going on but I have to get out of here!'_ Leia finally broke free and was just about to start running away when suddenly a third man came and elbowed her in the stomach. _'Jude…Jude and the others will save me, I know it…' _were Leia's last thoughts as she fell unconscious.

* * *

Elize entered Balan's apartment with tears running down her cheeks. Jude and Milla were setting the table for lunch.

Without glancing at Elize Jude said, "Good, you guys are back just in time for lunch."

Alvin was the first to notice her tears and jokingly asking, "Aw what happened kid? Fall down and cut your knee?"

Elize simply shook her head when Rowen asked, "Miss Elize, where is Miss Leia?"

Elize continued crying, so Teepo answered for her, "Wah! Leia got kidnapped by two men in white outfits!"

The gang all wore confused looks as Elize clarified, "She left me for maybe two minutes, and when I went to find her, I saw she was being chased, and she told me to run and find you guys. She even fought them without her weapon just so I had time to escape. Please, we have to find her!"

"Why would anyone want to kidnap Leia? Is that just common in this world Alvin?" Milla asked out loud.

Alvin remained silent, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and his eyes closed. After a few moments of silence Alvin finally answered Milla's question, "Well, the only thing I can think of is one of the other noble families on Elympios. They're known as house Terra. Although I had no idea they went around and kidnapped girls as a hobby."

Once again everyone went silent. It was Balan who broke it this time explaining the situation between house Svent and house Terra.

"Well, since you've been gone Alfred things between the Svent and Terra families haven't been the peachiest. You see, with house Terra being one of the main spyrix manufacturers' and house Svent researching and developing new spyrite technology, we don't exactly see eye to eye."

Jude interjected, "But that still doesn't explain _why _they took Leia. I mean what could they have to gain? Unless…"

Alvin finished Jude's thought by saying, "Unless they somehow know I'm in town and they want to lure me out."

"Well, think about it." Balan responded, "You guys all helped save my spyrite research. House Terra has their spies everywhere on Elympios. Most likely they found out and thought Alfred was the one who ordered you all to do it, and now they want revenge."

A tear rolled down Elize's face as she softly whispered, "But why Leia?"

Alvin knelt down before Elize and placed his hand on her head. "They would've taken any of you guys. Leia was just the unlucky one who got nabbed." He then smiled and added, "But hey, don't be sad kid! Leia is a tough one; she won't go down that easy!"

_'I should know that better than anyone here…' _he thought to himself until his thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door.

It was Balan who answered and to everyone's surprise, there only laid a letter addressed to Alfred Vint Svent.

Alvin quickly opened it and read its contents, then said aloud, "It only says for me to meet them at the top of the hill from Rusalle Highroad. The same place where Balan found us."

Rowen stroked his beard then asked, "Surely you do not mean to go alone, do you Alvin?"

"Well of course." Alvin replied, "That's what the letter says right?"

"You can't go alone! Are you mad?!" Jude yelled at Alvin. "I mean, I hate to say it but how can we trust you? We know nothing of the situation and you just want to rush in by yourself? A life is at stake here!"

Alvin turned to Jude and thought to himself, '_You think I don't know that? Besides…I owe it to her to actually save her for once.'_

Alvin then spoke aloud, "Look, I know you all don't trust me. I get that. But right now you have to place trust in me, for Leia's sake. They want to isolate me and try to either negotiate with me or kill me. For now I will play their little game. But I promise you I can play it better."

Alvin then thought to himself as he looked down, _'Playing spy seems to be the only thing I'm good for anyways...'_ He then continued, "If we all go together, they'll spot us before we even reach the meeting point and most likely they will kill her."

Jude clenched his fists in anger and opened his mouth to speak when Milla placed her hand on his shoulder and said, "Jude, I understand how you feel. But this is Alvin's task, and I fear there is nothing you can do you change his mind. Alvin is strong and he knows this land, we just have to place our trust in him, or Leia may never return."

Alvin looked at Milla while nodding his head in a thanking manner.

Elize ran over to Alvin and hugged him saying, "You promise you'll bring her back?"

Before Alvin could say anything Teepo chimed in, "You can't be a big fat liar right now okay?!"

Alvin chuckled and said, "Alright, alright, I promise!" Alvin wasted no time, he packed what he needed and left as soon as he could. _'This is my chance to prove myself. I'll show them they can trust me again, and I'll show Leia that my apology was sincere.' _This was the thought that consumed his mind as he made his way over to the dimensional breach.

**A/N:** I really wanted to combine this chapter with my second chapter however I didn't want my first chapter to be super long. I know this first chapter wasn't the most exciting, but I had to build up the story first you know? I promise in later chapters there will be a lot more Alvin and Leia fluff! Thanks again for reading! (:


	2. Playing Hero

**A/N:** So now that I got the somewhat boring first chapter out of the way I can finally get on with the more touchy feely stuff. As always, thank you to everyone who reads my story! (: I really appreciate it, and I welcome all critique, both good and bad!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Xillia, it belongs to Namco Bandai.**

**This chapter will take place in the Dimensional Breach, and does not include Alvin's trip over there, as I didn't really feel the need to write a chapter about that.**

Leia finally woke up from her deep sleep. She opened her eyes, and to her surprise saw four men watching over her. _'So that really wasn't some sort of nightmare…I really was captured by those men in white.' _ She thought to herself as she slowly sat up and looked around. She immediately recognized where she was, but seeing that she could not escape, decided it would be best to just stay where she was. She could hear the men muttering to themselves, when one of them walked over to her.

"Get up." He ordered, and slowly Leia stood on her feet.

_'Ugh how long has it been since I've eaten? I feel so weak!' _ She thought to herself. Still, she did her best to come across as the opposite, and stood tall next to the guard.

Suddenly, he pulled out a gun and held it to her head "No sudden movements or you die where you stand." He said sternly.

She froze. It was as if the touch of the gun brought back all her memories in Hamil, and she had never felt more helpless in her life.

Leia softly muttered, "W-why are you doing this? I don't even know what I did to you; I don't even know who you are!"

Her only response was a smack to the back of her head by the man's gun. Hopelessness flooded Leia, as she realized her only option was to wait for the others to come and rescue her. _'If only I were stronger I would've never been caught in the first place! I should have never left Elize's side! I should've ran faster, I should've fought harder…'_ Leia felt tears welling up as all her doubts began to taunt her. She could not help feeling that her best was never good enough, and that maybe she would decide not to accompany Jude and Milla after all. She heaved a heavy sigh, '_Listen to yourself Leia, still debating on whether or not to accompany them when you don't even know if you'll survive to see them again…' _The feelings of disappointment began to tear Leia apart, it seemed like she always let Jude down. _'He's probably better off without me, they all are. Maybe me being captured was for the best?' _

* * *

Hours passed by and still it seemed like there was no sign of a rescue. Leia could notice that even her kidnappers were becoming impatient, and she knew that if they didn't get whatever it was they were waiting for, that they'd kill her. Leia had no idea what was going on, but she knew one thing: she was most definitely some sort of bargaining chip. That's why they didn't try to fight her when she was first captured; it's why they watched over her as they waited for whoever it was they were waiting for. Yet somehow she knew they would not hesitate to kill her. Just as the sun was beginning to set, Leia heard all the guards take out their weapons.

The leader of the group shouted, "Ah! Finally that rat shows up! Men, to arms! We've no idea what to expect from the infamous Alfred Vint Svent."

Leia gasped then whispered to herself, "Of all people _Alvin _is the one to save me..? Oh, fate sure has a sense of humor!"

The leader heard Leia spoke, and approached her saying, "So you _are _acquainted with Alfred? Perfect, it seems all the trouble of capturing your sorry ass is going to pay off after all."

Alvin had finally made his way over, giving the group of men his signature wave and smile combination. He then said "I don't believe we've been properly introduced, the name's Alfred Vint Svent. I assume you're the one who sent me the letter?"

The leader glared at Alvin, looking him up and down. "You do not look like royalty, mister Svent." The man said bitterly and then proceeded to say, "However that does not matter. Shall we discuss business?"

Alvin chuckled to himself before saying, "Hey now, if you wanted to take me out on a date, you didn't need to bring the girl into this. I'm not one to turn down a business proposition."

Leia's heart sank. She could not believe what she was hearing. What she expected to be a rescue was quickly turning into another one of Alvin's betrayals. She slowly fell to her knees when she was quickly hit with the gun again.

"I said don't move you brat!" the man who was holding her hostage yelled. Leia glanced over to Alvin, hoping he would see what she was putting up with and feel guilty.

However to her disappointment, Alvin simply smiled and said, "I thought you said you wanted to discuss business, _sir. _So get to the point, I made a long trip to come over and personally meet you."

Leia began to cry softly as she listened to the two men discuss "business". It seemed as though the leader of the mysterious group of men worked for House Terra and was trying to end spyrite research. To make things worse, it seemed as if Alvin was actually considering it.

After several minutes of discussion, Alvin said, "So, if I help you end spyrite research, what's in it for me?"

"Why, the girl's well-being of course." The leader replied and snapped his fingers.

Leia could feel the gun pressed to her head once again, and hoping Alvin would save her somehow, instead he said, "Come on now that's no prize. I was hoping I'd be getting, you know what most people get from these sorts of propositions, gald?"

The leader smiled saying, "Well, you do know that we'll be taking this girl's life then, don't you?"

Alvin smiled and nodded his head. _'He SMILED, that lying bastard, he's smiling at the thought of my death!' _Leia thought to herself as she looked over at Alvin. It seemed as though he was staring off in the distance at something but she wasn't sure what.

The men began to yell at Alvin when he suddenly said, "Shh! Don't you hear that? I think there are some monsters approaching from that way!"

He pointed to his right, and all four of the men turned their heads in that direction. Taking advantage of the small window of opportunity he had, Alvin quickly shot and killed the man who held Leia at gunpoint.

"Here I thought you might need this!" Alvin shouted as he tossed a small metal pole, that with a push of a button, expanded to a full length staff towards Leia.

Leia caught the staff, but stood glued to the same spot. '_Two feet over and that could have been my head…' _Leia thought, but she was quickly interrupted by one of the men approaching her.

In the distance she could hear the leader already engaged in battle with Alvin, and he shouted, "Don't let them get away! Kill them!"

A short battle ensued as Leia successfully fended off her attacker. Stopping for a moment to catch her breath, she didn't notice that the third man was off in the distance, loading his gun to shoot her. Alvin had killed the leader of the men, when he noticed what Leia did not.

Desperately he shouted, "Leia! Look out behind you!"

Acting solely on instinct, Alvin ran as fast as he could to her location. '_I can't let this happen to her again; I can't let everything I've worked for be for nothing!' _Leia quickly turned around and saw what Alvin referring was to. The gunshot roared through the air, and knowing she didn't have time to run away Leia ducked down and covered her head with her arms, hoping it was enough to dodge the bullet. A few moments passed by and Leia remained unharmed. She slowly opened her eyes to see Alvin falling to his knees before her.

"Alvin! You took the bullet, w-why!?" Desperately she began to cast a healing art on Alvin when she heard in the distance, "Huh? A Rieze Maxian!? This can't be! I have to report this!"

Leia was focusing on healing Alvin rather than pursuing to man however Alvin quickly got up and chased after him.

"Alvin stop, you're hurt! The battle's over already give it up!"

Without a response Alvin shot and killed the man. He fell to his knees again and Leia rushed to his side. Without a word she helped him remove his coat and shirt to locate to wound and tend to it more effectively. She shyly blushed as her eyes traced his body. She wasn't used to this kind of situation and she seemed to be enjoying it. _'Ugh! Get it together Leia!' _she thought and quickly took Alvin's scarf and began to dress his wound with it to stop the bleeding.

_"_It's…it's in the same place as mine." She whispered to Alvin, but his response was a typical Alvin response, "Aw come on not my scarf! That's my trademark you know!"

Leia rolled her eyes and ignored his pleas as she tightly wrapped it around his wound. Then she began to chant a healing art but she noticed it wasn't working. She thought to herself, _'Not now! Why can't I do anything right! Alvin does something righteous for once and I can't even save him!'_

Tears welled up once again and Alvin, sensing this, said softly to her, "Hey it's not your fault you know. There's hardly any spirits to aid you in this world, so naturally your artes will be less effective. I promise Leia, I feel fine."

He smiled a genuine smile at her before saying, "Now help me get dressed will ya? If you don't mind assisting me, we can walk back to Helioborg Fortress and hope that maybe with their almighty spyrites, they can fix me up."

Leia could not help but remain silent. She did as he asked, but part of her felt so confused over everything that just occurred that she couldn't bring herself to say anything.

* * *

Alvin had his arm opposite of his wound over Leia's neck, with her arms around his waist supporting him, as they began their journey back. Even though only minutes had passed by, it felt like hours to the both of them. The silence between them was suffocating. They both had so much on their minds, yet with the current circumstance, decided not to share them.

Leia was the first to break the silence, "You know Alvin…if that bullet was two feet over…"

Alvin interrupted her saying, "Were you seriously worried? As if I ever miss!"

Leia felt anger take over her body as she whispered, "So you actually _meant _to shoot me back at Hamil?"

Leia's words pierced through Alvin's heart as he shakily replied, "I…Leia no…I promise I didn't mean to…I-it was an accident I…"

What was once anger controlling Leia quickly turned into sadness. It was the first time Leia had witnessed Alvin being at a loss for words, but she knew she couldn't take her words back.

"I-I'm sorry Alvin, I shouldn't have said that."

Alvin shook his head and sighed. "No, you have every right to be upset with me. I guess I should've known it would take more than playing hero to regain your friendship."

The silence returned and it was Alvin who broke it this time saying, "Leia, can we keep talking?"

"Huh? Why?" Leia was surprised at Alvin's sudden request.

A few seconds later Alvin replied with his alluring voice, "Because talking to pretty girls always keeps me from feeling tired."

Leia blushed, _'Pretty? Does he really mean that? But, why is he worried about feeling tired…? _Then it hit her. Alvin was trying his best to keep Leia from worrying, but he was actually afraid he was dying.

Feeling ashamed Leia nicely asked, "Well, what do you want to talk about little buddy?"To her own surprise she smiled genuinely, and Alvin noticed this.

_'Little buddy…' _he thought to himself, _'It's been so long since I've heard that nickname from her.' _Alvin felt his heart beat a little faster and despite his pain, he felt truly happy.

And so they talked, about everything imaginable. From their favorite colors, favorite foods and favorite hobbies, to their past memories both good and bad. Their conversations never felt forced, if anything it felt natural for the both of them to talk so much.

"My stomach has never hurt this much from laughing before!" Leia chirped happily.

_'It's so great to have her actually talking to me, let alone smiling and laughing. I should play hero more often.' _Alvin smiled to himself before saying to Leia, "Well, you know being funny_ is_ part of my charm."

"I haven't laughed this much since before Jude left for Fennmont!" Leia shouted.

"Just what do you see in that kid anyways?" Alvin questioned seriously.

"Well, we go way back ya know? He's just so caring and sincere. But it doesn't matter anyways, because even I can see he's way in love with Milla."

Leia's smile slowly turned into a frown, and Alvin said, "You know Leia, Jude may have gotten a head start to winning your heart, but I promise you someone else will beat him to the finish line."

Leia felt the heat rush to her cheeks as she giggled and said, "Wow, that's surprisingly poetic of you!"

"How come it's taken you this long to notice how charming I am?" Alvin replied followed by a wink.

_'Did he seriously just wink at me? Ugh, the nerve, he's over here dying and he still has the strength to flirt with me!?' _Still, Leia couldn't help but blush, and she tried to quickly change the subject.

"Well, we've talked about my love story, now let's hear yours!"

Her question was quickly followed by a feeling of stupidity.

_"_I-I mean never mind Alvin, I shouldn't have even asked…I mean Presa passed away and here I am picking at your old wounds…I'm sorry." She looked away from Alvin and it shocked her to hear him laugh.

"No, it's okay Leia. I've come to terms with all that. Well, it's kind of a long story, so I'll just sum it up for you okay? Even though I betrayed her, I did really care about her. Hell, I even loved her at one point. But even if she were alive we never would have worked out; because our whole relationship was forged on lies. It's something I've learned from, and also something I've came to terms with."

"You've really grown up, haven't you Alvin?" Leia said softly.

He smiled and said, "Well it's all thanks to you guys! I think that's why, in the end, after all my past mistakes, I decided to stick it out with you guys. I was never really able to change like I had wanted to until you all made me wake up and smell reality."

Leia wasn't sure why, but she stopped walking.

Alvin, confused, said, "Hey what's the matter? We're almost there now."

Leia said nothing but squeezed him tightly. She felt that all she could do for him was to support him.

"You've been through a lot…ya know? A-and, I'm not really good at much, but if there's one thing I'm good at, it's being there for people."

She buried her face in his chest and blushed. Even she was unsure why she was acting this way, it was just something she felt Alvin needed. Alvin took his arm that was once wrapped around Leia's neck and held her with it. Leia opened her eyes to see that Alvin had his fist clenched. _'He must be in so much pain; I'm surprised he hasn't passed out yet.' _ Leia thought then looked to his face. Although he was smiling at her, she could see how pale he had become.

She slowly let go of him and said, "Alright, _little buddy, _sorry to hold us up! Let's go!"

* * *

They continued walking until they noticed a group of familiar people.

"Hey everyone! It's Leia and the big fat liar!" Teepo yelled as he and Elize ran over to the two of them.

Jude, Rowen, and Milla quickly followed, and without saying anything, Jude and Rowen began to support Alvin's weight for Leia.

"Ah young miss, I am most pleased to see you unharmed." Rowen said with a smile as he and Jude began to carry Alvin the rest of the way.

"Well now, I see you all didn't trust me after all." Alvin said with a smirk on his face.

Elize ran over and hugged Leia, while Milla said to everyone, "Let us take Alvin to the fortress immediately, then afterwards, Leia can tell us what has happened."

Everyone nodded in agreement as they hurried to Helioborg fortress. On the way there Jude asked, "Hey Leia, your old wounds aren't acting up are they? I mean, you look like you're ready to pass out…"

Leia rolled her eyes and said happily, "Jude! Get over that already! I'm totally fine!"

"Okay good, but we need to talk when you get back okay?"

After Jude said this Leia became uneasy. She couldn't help feeling he was going to scold her once they took care of Alvin.

They were right in front of the fortress now, when Balan greeted them, saying, "My, my, did little Alfred hurt himself while saving the day?"

"Can it Balan, just patch me up okay?" Alvin muttered as he was trying to hold back the pain.

"But of course dear cousin, I have just the spyrite to fix you up until we can transfer you to a hospital."

* * *

The rest of the group waited as Balan took care of Alvin. Leia explained the situation to everyone, and Milla was the first to speak, "Ah, so Alvin killed them all? That is good news; the last thing we need is for the whole world of Elympios to be after us after discovering who we truly are."

Everyone nodded and there was a short silence until Jude turned to Leia.

"Leia, do you have any idea how careless you were?! You put yourself, Alvin, and Elize in danger! You never should have left Elize alone!" He shouted and Leia looked down with tears in her eyes.

'_Why can't you ever be happy to see me?' _she thought before saying, "I'm so sorry Jude, I know I messed up! I always mess things up you should know that by now!"

Rowen placed a hand on Jude's shoulder before saying, "Now, now, there's no need for this conversation to take place. Miss Leia and Miss Elize are safe, and I am certain Alvin will pull through."

Jude apologized to Leia but she simply nodded in acknowledgement as she went over to lay down by Elize. All those hours of holding Alvin up were finally catching up to her and she felt exhausted, not to mention she was still starving.

"Hey Leia?" Elize questioned sleepily. "Is Alvin going to be alright?"

Leia gave a sheepish smile replying, "Of course! Everyone knows big fat liars don't go down that easily!"

Elize laughed and laid her head on Leia's lap, and eventually fell asleep. Everyone all sat in silence until Balan arrived with word of Alvin's condition.

"Great news everyone, Alvin's condition is stable, so we're going transfer him to the hospital in Trigleph. You can all rest for now; we'll be leaving in the morning." Balan happily announced.

_'Good, he's safe. I'm relieved.' _Leia thought to herself and smiled. She felt that Alvin had truly changed after their conflict in Hamil. She began to reminisce on their short journey together, and for some reason, that moment when she was hugging Alvin replayed in her mind over and over again.' _He was wearing a genuine smile for once, and despite his pain he was concerned about me being worried. 'A_ feeling of happiness consumed her body as she smiled, closed her eyes and fell asleep.

**A/N**: I didn't want to make it too fluffy, because at this point they are still overcoming their unresolved issues. This was a long chapter so thanks to everyone who stuck it out until the end (: I'll update as soon as I can!


	3. A fading façade

**1A/N: First of all I'd like to thank all of the people who have read my story, and an even bigger thanks to those who hit those 'favorite' and 'follow' buttons! Your continued support is just awesome and I'm truly thankful my story is doing as well as it is! (: Second of all, I'd like to apologize for the gap in between my updates. I've been super busy with work and school, but I promise I will finish this story! After all it is so much fun to be writing like this! **

**Okay so this chapter is going to take place at the hospital. I decided to skip the trip from Helioborg fortress to Trigleph because in all honesty I am unsure of how advanced transportation is in Elympios. So for fear of being inaccurate I'm going to skip that little tidbit. I shall leave it up to my readers as to how they got there. **

* * *

The hospital was unlike anything Leia had ever seen. The building was so large; it felt like just the waiting room itself was bigger than all of her little clinic in Leronde. Nurses and doctors were rushing to and fro, "telephones", which were completely new to Leia, were ringing non-stop, and the waiting room where her and the others were staying was completely packed with all sorts of people.

'_And I thought the hospital in Fennmont was huge! This place is amazing! No wonder Elympions couldn't rid themselves of spyrix sooner; it literally is their life source…' _Leia thought to herself as her eyes wondered throughout the building.

A mixture of awe and nervousness filled Leia. While admiring the grand scale of the building, she couldn't help but worry about Alvin. She wanted to go and check up on him; however he was going through "surgery", which was also another term new to Leia. Balan had explained to the group that while the spyrite healed his wound for the most part, it wasn't developed enough to completely fix some complications his body was having from the accident, and since Elympions do not have spirit artes at their disposal, they had to manually fix it using spyrix technology. She wasn't sure what he meant by, "complications", but she didn't ask because she wasn't so sure if she wanted to know. Despite Balan's reinsurances, this "surgery" was what was making Leia worry. It just sounded extremely painful.

* * *

Leia and the group waited in silence for quite some time before the doctor who was looking after Alvin approached them.

"Thank you for your patience everyone." The doctor said. "Alfred's surgery went well, and he is now well enough to take visitors if you would all like to see him."

Everyone's face lit up as they made their way to Alvin's room. After almost getting lost, they finally made it. Milla was the one to open the door, followed by Jude who was carrying flowers. Everyone else one by one made their way inside the room, with Leia being the last to enter.

Alvin was lying down in a bed, and his normal fashionable garments were replaced by a plain white shirt and pants. Elize was the first to speak as she and Teepo ran over to him and said, "Alvin! We're so glad you're okay!" She climbed onto the bed next to him and he placed his hand on her head and smiled wearily.

"We brought you some flowers. "Jude said as he placed a vase of white flowers on Alvin's nightstand. "Supposedly it's custom to bring someone flowers after a surgery."

"Did Balan tell you all that?" Alvin questioned with a smile.

"Well uh…yeah?" Jude replied with a confused look on his face.

Alvin chuckled to himself before saying, "He knows I don't care for flowers, that's why he told you all that. But thanks, they're nice."

"Was the operation painful?" Milla asked.

"Aw you guys were actually worried about me huh?" Alvin responded with his usual smirk on his face.

"But of course, especially Miss Leia, she was beside herself with worry." Rowen said with a smile.

"Yeah she didn't even eat! Which is especially weird for Leia; she eats a lot!" Teepo said as he hovered around Leia's head. Leia muttered to Teepo to shut up as she crossed her arms and pouted.

'_Damn she looks adorable when she does that_.' Alvin thought to himself as he smiled at Leia.

"Well to put your minds at ease, I didn't really feel it because of a gel they put on to numb the area. But it hurts a little now." Alvin looked over to Leia, who was now blushing, as he said this.

Everyone sat around Alvin, happily talking about various subjects. Leia participated, but she couldn't talk as much as she wanted to. Everyone looked so happy, and it had been some time since they were all together and happily making small talk. But no matter how much she wanted to, she couldn't bring herself to talk normally. Something was bothering her; something in her conscious was making her uneasy.

'_I'm just so damn curious if that's how Alvin always is, if his real self is to always be so cocky and immature.''_ Leia thought, and those thoughts preoccupied her for most of the time they were there. She couldn't help but to observe Alvin during their visit, she was looking for that genuine smile that he had given her the day before, yet it seemed to be hiding.

Finally after about an hour of catching up, Milla said, "Well, I suppose we should allow you to rest, Alvin. The doctor says you'll need at least three days to recover."

'_Finally…'_ Leia thought to herself. Now that she knew Alvin was okay all she wanted to do was to eat a big meal and go to sleep.

"Yeah, we'll be back in the morning." Jude said as he and the group said their good-byes.

Leia was the last to say good-bye, but she was still feeling distracted.

"Well, we'll see you tomorrow! I'm glad to see you well." Leia said to Alvin as she waved her hand good-bye.

"Well, I was hoping I could have a few words with my savior. Mind sticking around for a few minutes?" Alvin said as she was almost to the door. He sounded like his normal charming self, but there was an underlying tone of sadness.

Leia nodded at him and then left to go tell the others that she was going to stay for a little while.

"S-so…what's up?" Leia asked nervously as she sat in a chair a few feet from his bed.

"I just wanted to personally thank my savior, that's all."

"And we had to be alone to do that?"

"Well, I guess not. But I like it better this way." He said as he slowly sat up.

Leia got up and kneeled in front of him saying, "Hey be careful, you don't want to overdo it! I don't want to have to save your life twice okay?" A smile crept up on her face, and her green eyes that were once filled with concern were now shinning.

Alvin smiled saying, "Now that's the Leia I know! You seemed bothered earlier; I had to do something to fix that."

Leia stood up and walked over to the window, opening the curtains to reveal a beautiful sunny day. She took a deep breath, and asked, "Alvin…why do you act like this?"

Alvin stood up and walked over beside her. He took a few moments to think, before saying, "Act like what?"

"You know! Like... I'm not quite sure how to say it other than I just want to get to know the real Alvin. Yesterday as we were talking you were the same old cocky mercenary Alvin, but when I gave you that hug...well your smile felt genuine for once... " Their eyes met and Leia gazed into Alvin's. He looked so tired, as if he were twice the age he really was. So badly she wanted to look deeper, hoping maybe she could see a shred of a changed Alvin. After only a few seconds, Alvin eyes darted away, and he made his way over to his bed again and sat on the edge. He seemed to be in deep thought, yet still he gave Leia no answer.

"Look," He said after heaving a sigh, "If you are still doubting my trust-worthiness, just know that I gave you the only thing I have to offer: my life."

"Alvin, I know you risked your life to save me. It's exactly why I want to get to know you, the real you. I want your friendship." She smiled as she sat next to him.

Alvin did not look at her as she sat down but instead fixed his gaze towards the window.

"Look, I know I saved your life, but that doesn't mean you have to pretend to want to be my friend. I know you're still hurt after…well…you know…"

Leia got up and stood in front of him with her hands on her hips and a smile on her lips and winked before saying, "Aw come on get over that already! I already forgave you a long time ago, you got to learn to let that stuff go!"

Alvin still did not smile. He did not even look at her. Instead he rolled over with his back facing her, sternly saying, "Leia, just stop."

Her spirit was crushed. She was trying so hard to make an effort to actually be his friend and he didn't even seem to believe her. She could feel tears making their way down her cheeks, but she ignored them. _'It's going to be hard Leia, but Alvin needs somebody. I know he's in there somewhere under his phony façade, I'm just going to have to try harder.' _

She quickly wiped her tears and plastered on a smile before saying, "Look, Alvin, I know you invited me to stay because deep down you really want someone to care about you. You want a friend, though you wouldn't dare admit to it. It's going to be hard for you to believe, but I'm not pretending to _do_ anything. My friendship offer is totally sincere! You don't have to forget your past, but you do have to forgive yourself, otherwise you're never going to be able to move on with your life. You say you want to change but if you can't accept your past and learn from it, how can you expect to really change? If I can forgive you, you can forgive yourself! You just have to actually care enough to do it!"

Although Leia could not see it, Alvin was smiling. He slowly rolled back over to face her, sat up, and whispered, "Thanks Leia." She gave him a genuine smile and he continued, "I've never really been good at taking advice, but I just might take yours."

Leia sat on the edge of the bed again, turned slightly so she could look at Alvin.

"Why are you doing this?" Alvin said while looking at the ground.

She placed her hand delicately on one of his battle toughened hands and said, "'Cause I'm not giving up on you okay? You saved my life after all, the least I can do is to be your friend, your _real_ friend. Because I know it's going to take work, but I want to get to know the _real_ Alvin."

Alvin looked at Leia's smiling face. Her big green eyes were gazing alluringly into his, and were full of happiness and wonder. He knew he didn't deserve her, but he felt he couldn't resist her. So badly he wanted to reject her offer, he didn't know if there was a real side to himself, and he certainly didn't want to hurt her even more by making her help him find it. Yet he took his other hand and placed it on the soft hand that was placed gently atop his other hand.

"Will you be back tomorrow?" He said more innocent than he anticipated.

"Of course I will silly! In the meantime I want you to really think about our conversation!" She quickly took her arms and threw them around Alvin's neck. She only hugged him for a quick moment but he could feel her touch for long afterwards. She then smiled and waved good-bye before finally leaving.

'_Damn…she's one hell of a woman. Why is it that all the kids in the group seem to be the wise ones? Still though, it's what you wanted isn't it Alvin? To have her forgiveness… to be able to finally call someone a true friend…'_

* * *

The next day everyone returned to check on Alvin as promised. Alvin noticed Leia was much more sociable today than yesterday, which made him happy. Jude had made lunch for everyone and they all happily ate and took the time to truly enjoy the time they had to spend together. During the whole time they were there however, Alvin couldn't help but to keep looking at Leia. Every time he noticed this, his heart beat a little faster and his stomach felt an indescribable sensation. Occasionally her eyes would meet his, and she would smile at him. After the meal, everyone stuck around for a bit longer, playing card games, and socializing some more.

_'This must what it feels like to have a family.' _Alvin thought as he watched everyone's actions. Leia and Jude were having an arm wrestling match with Leia losing but trying so hard to make a comeback, Milla and Rowen played cards while discussing theories as to how Elympios came to be reliant on spyrix, and Teepo and Elize sat beside him, talking about things he only half listened to.

Finally, after several hours, they decided to leave, and once again Leia announced that she was going to stay just a while longer again.

"Hey guys, I'm going to stick around again, I got to give Alvin my surprise gift okay?" Leia shouted as everyone was about to leave. They all smiled and nodded as if they already knew what she had planned. After the door was shut with everyone gone, Leia shouted, "Okay, close your eyes!"

"Why? I'm not too good with surprises ya know." Alvin responded uneasily.

"Ugh! Just do it okay? I worked really hard on this!"

Alvin smiled and did as she asked.

After a few moments Leia put something in his lap.

"Ta-da!" She exclaimed and Alvin opened his eyes to a pie, and not just any pie, a peach pie.

"Y-you remembered?" Alvin whispered as he examined the pie.

"Well yeah! I asked Balan for the recipe, and although it took me several attempts to make it, and it won't be as yummy as your mom's, I still did it!" She said with a proud smile on her face. Alvin felt speechless; nobody has ever given him a gift before, well not just for no reason anyways. He felt tears well up inside him as he reminisced about his mother. Leia noticed how sad he looked, and though she had meant well, she was now feeling like she may have ruined all her efforts to become his friend.

"Alvin, I'm so sorry, I really thought this would be a good gift…but I…" Leia was trying to find a proper way to apologize when Alvin smiled and said, "No Leia, it's perfect. Sorry I'm bad at these kinds of things."

"You mean you've never received a present before?" Leia said with her mouth wide open.

"Well, I have, just I've never received one for no reason, and certainly not from someone as kind and beautiful as you are." A shy smile made its way to Alvin's face as he said this.

Leia's face was beet red, and to keep Alvin from seeing this, she quickly turned away and said, "Well I'm glad I could be the first to do that for you!"

Her heart was racing and she was unsure why. Her head told her that it wasn't a serious compliment that it was just Alvin being Alvin, but her heart allowed his alluring charm to make its way in. Even if she didn't know if he meant it or not, Leia had never been called beautiful from any man other than her father. And the thought of an older, handsome man such as Alvin to be the one to give her this compliment, drove her heart crazy.

There was a short silence that followed Alvin's last remark, but it didn't feel awkward or tense. Alvin was still lying on the bed but had placed the peach pie next to him. He closed his eyes and smiled, knowing that his words brought a pink hue to Leia's cheeks.

"So, only one more day after today and you'll be released, right?" Leia said, trying to find anything to keep her mind off her earlier thoughts.

"Yup, and only several more after that and I should be good as new." Alvin sleepily replied.

"In that case, I promise to make your last day here extra special!"

"And how could it get any more special than today?"

Leia tried so hard to keep his words from getting to her, but every time he talked to her like that, with his deep alluring voice, and his charming aura she couldn't help but feel flustered.

Trying to keep her composure she shouted, "Just wait, you'll see! You underestimate me if you don't think I can out-do today!" She quickly grabbed her things, gave Alvin's hand a quick squeeze with her own, and ran out the door without as much as a good-bye.

_'That was definitely strange, what is that girl up to?'_ Alvin thought to himself as he allowed sleep overcome him.

* * *

The next day, everyone returned to visit Alvin. Only this time, they informed him that they needed to go shopping for supplies, and they didn't stay long. In addition, Leia was not among the group. Alvin didn't bother asking for fear that the group might think he has some sort of feelings towards her, since they've spent so much time together these past few days.

He occupied the rest of his day by people watching from his window, taking naps, and trying to make conversation with the nurses who tended to him. However every time he thought about flirting with the nurses, he just couldn't bring his body to do it.

'_Where did my charm go?_ Alvin thought to himself, _'Every time I feel the urge to hit on one of the cute nurses I only end up thinking of Leia. It just doesn't feel right; I mean after all, I put the charm on her yesterday. I wouldn't want her to think I didn't mean what I said.' _

A few moments after his last thought he muttered under his breath, "That girl has got me really changing..."

Evening was approaching and Alvin was beginning to feel lonely. He had spent the whole day by himself, and he couldn't wait for the morning. Just as the stars were beginning to fill the sky, he heard a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Alvin shouted.

The door was slowly pushed open, and Alvin was happily surprised to see that it was Leia who had come to visit him. She was holding something behind her back, and her eyes averted his gaze.

"What goodies did you bring me today?" Alvin said with a smirk on his face.

Leia's only response was a shy smile as she clumsily walked towards his bed and crawled into it beside him.

"Um, Alvin!? Where's your shirt!?" She shrieked.

"Well, this_ is_ the time people normally go to bed, and I happen to prefer sleeping…in the nude. However with the nurses and doctors checking up on me, I only remove my shirt."

"Put it back on!" She screamed.

"Hey don't go yelling stuff like that so loud okay? Besides putting on and removing my shirt is a hassle, so the shirt is staying off." He said with a smirk, knowing he had won the argument.

Leia crossed her arms and made a pouty face while turning her head away. Alvin then took the object that Leia had brought while her guard was down, unwrapped it, and he realized it was a book.

"Leia, why did you bring me a book called, '_The Boy Who Loves Peach Pie'_? You DO realize this is a children's book, right?"

"Well, I asked Balan if there was anything I could do to top my awesome pie from yesterday, and he told me that this was a book your mother had purchased; only she never got to read to you because you guys never returned from the cruise…I promise that was the original wrapping and everything…"

A few tears rolled down Alvin's cheek, and he didn't bother to hide it. It was truly the most special gift he had ever received. Without a word Alvin gave Leia a long and hard hug. He cried in her arms for several long minutes. Leia could feel tears welling up in her eyes as well, as she had never seen Alvin cry before, and she felt like a layer of his façade was finally peeling off, allowing to her to get through to the real Alvin. Though it was heartbreaking to see, she thought it would only be right for him to have this gift. She began to wipe his tears with her sleeve, and she stroked his cheek with the backs of her fingers.

"I was hoping you'd let me read it to you…" Leia softly said as she began to slowly move her hands to reach for the book.

"I would like that…" He replied hoarsely.

Although the book was simple and short, they both savored each moment they were together. Alvin could barely pay attention to the words coming out of Leia's mouth as he was so focused on her. Every word to leave her lips sounded more beautiful than anything he had heard before, even though she was reading from a book meant for a child. After she finished reading the book, she gave a sleepy yawn and rubbed her eyes. Without a word Alvin lifted his arm and Leia curled up beside him. She laid her head on his smooth chest and could hear his heart beating.

"You don't think I'll get in trouble if I stay here for the night, do you?" Leia snuggled a little bit closer as she said this.

"Well, it's my last night here after all, so I guess even if we get in trouble it won't matter, now will it?"

He pulled the blankets over the both of them, and it wasn't long until Leia was out cold. Before Alvin fell asleep, he gave her a kiss on her forehead, whispered 'goodnight', and smiled happily before he too was asleep.

**A/N: I felt kind of unsure about this chapter to be honest. I have a map in my head as to where I want to take my story, but it seems that writing them out in full detail is difficult. Anyways thanks again for reading! (: **


	4. Finding Happiness

**A/N: First of all I apologize for the long delay for the fourth chapter! ): I have just been super busy, but I promise I have no intentions of not finishing this story! Secondly, thank you as always to all the people who have read my story and an even bigger thanks to those who have clicked on the follow and favorite buttons! The biggest thank you goes to the four readers who have reviewed my story! All of this continued support is much appreciated! (: Thank you for reading my story! **

* * *

The sun began to make its way through the blinds, and eventually to Leia's face. Leia did not open her eyes, but instead listened to the bustle of the always busy hospital. She could feel the warmth of the sunlight on her face and the passing of people outside the door as she took long deep breaths. Leia felt a mixture of happiness and uneasiness; she felt as if she had participated in some scandal spending the night with Alvin, despite nothing happening other than sleeping. She couldn't help but wonder what she should say to her friends, the thought of lying to them crossed her mind, but she quickly dismissed it. Still, she felt happy to have finally completely forgiven Alvin, and even happier that she felt he finally forgave his self.

"Good morning little buddy!" Leia shouted. Even when Leia felt drowsy, she was always able to find the energy to be happy. She was hoping for a hug or something of the sorts from Alvin and so she didn't want to turn around just yet.

After a moment of silence, Leia shouted, even louder, "Hey! Good morning Alvin!"

Quickly she rolled over to find that Alvin was not in the bed. She sat up and examined the room to find he was nowhere to be seen. '_Aw he's probably just checking out or something, or maybe he went to find breakfast and just didn't want to wake me.'_ She tried reassuring herself but something in her heart told her to put her guard back up, to not trust Alvin's intentions. She pushed her negative thoughts to the farthest corner or her mind and made her way out of the room. As soon as she opened the door, she saw a beautiful, tall thin nurse carting around clean linens approaching.

"E-excuse me ma'am you wouldn't happen to know where Alvin is, would you?" Leia asked shyly.

"Oh you mean the charming Mister Svent? Sure, he checked out about an hour ago, that's why they sent me up here. If you came to visit him, I apologize but I don't know where he is."

It was just as she figured; he wasn't coming back for her. He had left long before she awoke. Not to mention such a beautiful woman was referring to Alvin as "charming" only made Leia feel even more upset. For a few moments she analyzed the young woman to find she was the complete opposite of herself; Tall, mature, and busty.

'_This is probably the type of women Alvin likes…to think I even had a chance…'_

Feelings of sadness lurked in Leia's thoughts and her heart, but as always she cast them aside, displaying a meager smile instead. It was a struggle for Leia however, because not even the sights and sounds of the hospital was enough to distract her from her thoughts. She had finally made her way to the hospital entrance when she saw everyone, including Alvin, waiting for her. Leia tried her best to hide it, but she knew her face was beet red. During her walk over here it didn't occur to her what to tell everyone about staying the night at the hospital.

"H-hi guys!" Were the only words Leia could force to leave her lips as she approached the group. Everyone turned and smiled at her, with Elize and Teepo rushing over to her and greeting her with a hug around her waist from Elize. She glanced over to see Alvin do his signature smile and wave combo.

"Good morning, Leia. I trust you slept well." Milla said mischievously as everyone giggled softly.

"Yeah I bet Alvin makes a great pillow!" Teepo shouted as he danced around her head.

'_Ugh here it is! The moment I've been unprepared for! What should I say? That I actually shared a bed with Alvin? That he held me in his arms until I went to sleep? What should I say…? What should I say…?' _Heat rushed to Leia's cheek as she pondered her reply.

"Well, I doubt she slept that well, that chair didn't look too comfortable to me." Alvin said with a smirk on his face.

"Oh, so she didn't sleep with you?" Jude questioned Alvin.

"Well, technically I suppose she did, seeing as how she slept at the same time I did. But we didn't sleep in the same bed I assure you." Without a second thought Alvin said this not even acknowledging Leia.

"That's not very nice of you, you know. You're supposed to let the lady sleep on the bed!" Elize scolded Alvin shyly as she played with the hems of her dress.

A knot made its way to Leia's stomach. It was twisting and turning and Leia felt sick. A shiver went up her spine, similar to the time when she started to doubt Alvin's rescue. She _wanted_ to believe that Alvin was trying to help her dodge a bullet and that he lied to everyone with good intentions. She _couldn't_ believe this though, because if he were looking out for her he would have at least looked at her with a reassuring smile or a wink, or anything to show he was covering for her she thought. Leia's knees began to weaken as she realized that Alvin didn't want them to know the truth. He was looking out for himself, not for her. All that time shared together must not have meant to Alvin what it meant to Leia.

"Miss Leia? Are you alright?" Rowen said as he gently touched Leia's arm, pulling her back to reality.

"Oh, I'm fine! Alvin was right I feel kinda funny from lying down the way I was in that chair." Leia forced a laugh after saying this, hoping everyone would believe her. She gave a sigh of relief as they all laughed in return, and Elize began to pull on Jude's shirt asking if they could all go outside.

* * *

After everyone told Milla and Jude their decisions to stay with them, they decided to head towards the dimensional breach. There was a long walk before them, and it felt as if today were the hottest day of all the time they had spent on this planet. The heat in combination with her sad spirit made Leia feel particularly weak as she trekked slightly behind the group, just behind Rowen and Elize. Jude and Milla led the group as always, with Alvin just behind them.

"My, my, you are full of energy today Alvin!" Rowen shouted as he increased his walking pace in attempt to keep up.

"Well, being bed-ridden for three days tends to make a person feel energized right old man?"

"Ho ho! I wouldn't know! Taking breaks isn't something I am familiar with." Rowen replied as he reached for Elize's hand to help her keep up.

_'I feel like I don't even know him anymore…we had become so close over these past few days, and now he won't even bat an eye at me…How stupid can you be Leia? To think Alvin could actually like you like that…'_

These thoughts were only slowing Leia down, as she was already struggling to keep up. With each step Leia took a memory returned reminding her of her walk with Alvin here after he had saved her. Every now and then her eyes would make contact with a certain shrub or rock and a conversation between them would replay in her mind. She closed her eyes every time this happened, trying her best to never allow her true disposition to make its way to her face. Every now and then someone would notice her falling behind and question if she was all right. She'd always smile and reply with, "Yeah I'm just tired!" or, "You guys walk way too fast!" She observed everyone as they fought and conversed. Everyone was acting normal, but it was hard for her to make Alvin's actions out. She was beginning to doubt there was another side to him, that being charming and tough was who he really was. Doubt clouded her mind as she started to think that she had fought for a lost cause and that maybe all this time Alvin was and had always been a tough mercenary and there was nothing she could do to soften his heart or ease his pain. Her only hope was to see that smile that had made its way to Alvin's face when they hugged that day as she continuously searched for it, but still it seemed all she could find was his usual smirk he always gave.

_'Maybe it was my imagination? What if he wasn't even smiling any different? I could be searching for something that doesn't even exist and I wouldn't even know…Look at how happy everyone is though Leia! You have to stop acting so sad and just forget everything that happened between you and Alvin! If he acts like it meant nothing, then maybe it didn't and you just have to accept that!' _

Leia was finally beginning to push aside her feelings and thoughts when they approached the dimensional breach. It was then that everything she had tried to set aside tore down the walls of her heart and memories flooded her mind. Flashbacks of the time she spent with Alvin poured in, and no matter how much she tried she could not hold them back this time. Tears began to form in the corners of her eyes and her knees gave out, causing her to slump on the hard ground.

"I-it's so hot! Does anybody have some water?" Leia shouted, desperately trying to hide what really happened.

Everyone rushed over as Jude handed Leia a container of water and examined her while she drank it.

"Leia, are your old wounds acting up again? Will you be okay to go on?" Jude worriedly asked.

"Yeah I just needed some water, that's all! Boy is it hot as heck today!" She replied while nervously scratching the back of her head.

He squinted his eyes for a moment and examined her more closely before saying, "Yeah, your head feels kind of warm. You're probably just suffering from the heat. Don't worry though, we're almost there."

Jude smiled and extended his hand as she grabbed it and he helped her up. As their hands clasped together for a brief moment, Leia was reminded of why she liked him so much. Even though she knew he would never return her feelings, his sincere friendship was always enough for her. She softly muttered a "thank you" as they all continued to the dimensional breach.

Just as they stood before the entrance to the spinning black hole, Alvin stopped.

He put a smile on his face and said, "Let's not go rushing in just yet. We better make sure to take care of business first."

"No way let's jump in!" Leia shouted as her and Elize readied for a race.

"No Alvin is right, we must be sure we have nothing on our minds before the final battle." Milla said confidently.

"Yeah well, I had a request to make…" Alvin said almost whispering, then continuing a bit louder, "I was wondering if we could make a pit stop in Xian Du."

Leia softly placed her hand on his back saying, "Of course we can Alvin. You deserve to make peace with all that."

After all the emotional turmoil Alvin had put her through, she wanted to stop caring, to stop being there for him. But as her eyes peered into his, she felt as if she could see into his soul once more. Even though Alvin wore a brave face, Leia could see the sorrow he was trying so hard to hide. As her hand touched his back she could feel her heart pound. Leia was confused, but decided that in time Alvin would talk to her when he was ready, and she would wait for that time to come.

"Thanks guys, seriously." Alvin said as he smiled at Leia.

* * *

Days passed by as they made their way to Xian Du. During that time Leia and Alvin didn't speak much. There was of course the typical, "How are you?" and such small talk, but Alvin avoided any type of long or deep conversations with Leia. He reverted to the typical Alvin, like the one she had known when they first met. However that wasn't what Leia wanted; something within her desired more. They had crossed the dimensional breach to Milla's shrine, where they made their way to Nia Khera.

After resting in Nia Khera they continued towards Xian Du. They were less than half a day away from Xian Du now as they made camp in the Xagut Floodmeadow. It was late in the evening when Leia decided to leave the tent that she, Milla, Elize, and Teepo shared. It was surprisingly nice outside, the ground was wet and muddy, but the skies were clear and the stars lit the night sky. Leia decided she needed to blow off some steam in order to fall asleep, and so she walked a small distance away from the camp in order to train with her staff.

'_It's been two days already…and still it's as if Alvin has no intention of talking to me about what happened. I just want to know what's on that man's mind! I should be used to being stuck as the girl who's JUST a friend after my life-long crush on Jude. But this time, it's different! Because deep down, I knew Jude never liked me back. He never made any hints whatsoever! But…back in the hospital, I actually felt like maybe…maybe Alvin…'_

Leia's thoughts were quickly interrupted as she heard footsteps approaching from behind her. Thinking it was a monster she could use for practice; she quickly swung her body around with her staff in both hands and screamed, "Hyaaa!"

Only what she found was not who she expected it to be.

"R-Rowen!? Oh my gosh what are you doing sneaking up on a girl like that!? I almost hit you! I'm so sorry!"

Despite almost getting smacked by Leia's staff, Rowen simple chuckled and gave a small bow before apologizing.

"I am terribly sorry Miss Leia. It's just I overheard you leaving camp and the thought of you going off all alone so late caused me to worry."

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry for making you worry. I'm alright though Rowen, I just can't sleep, that's all." Leia turned her back on the old man hoping he wouldn't be able to sense what was really on her mind.

"Ah I see. And so hitting old men with staffs is what helps you sleep at night I presume?" Rowen replied with a wink.

"Eh...you weren't exactly the target practice I was hoping for!" She turned her head towards him and scratched the back of her neck in embarrassment.

"If you don't mind me asking young miss, is there something on your mind? You have been wondering away from camp these past two nights. If I am not mistaken your sleeplessness is the result of your mind weighing heavy with thought."

"Guess there's no fooling you huh?" Leia responded, almost inaudibly.

Leia found a small boulder nearby and sat on it. She wasn't even sure where to start. How do you explain the unexplainable? She was sure the others were aware of her and Alvin's…whatever you could call it, but no one had dared to bring it up, which was something she was somewhat glad about. Her eyes darted around at various objects; however Rowen's were fixed upon her in dead seriousness. It was clear to Leia that he was not going to allow her to leave until she had rid herself of what was on her mind. Leia closed her eyes and took several deep breaths before she finally opened her eyes and allowed them to meet Rowen's.

"Well…how do I start? I'm sure it's no surprise to you, but me and Alvin, well we…"

Rowen wore a huge smile on his face and one of his eyebrows was raised in curiosity. He had one hand stroking his beard and the other rested on his hip.

"S-stop looking at me like that! It's not what you think I promise!" Leia said more loudly than she had wanted, and hoping she didn't wake anyone, placed both her hands over her mouth with her eyes wide open in horror. After a few moments she slowly removed her hands and gave an embarrassed giggle.

"So you do not like Jude anymore I take it?" Rowen said with a confused look on his face.

"Well, I do still have feelings for Jude, and who knows maybe I always will? But he's in love with Milla, and I respect that and want him to be happy! And when I'm with Alvin, I tend to forget about my feelings for Jude, as bad as that sounds...I think I'm slowly realizing that I can't keep chasing Jude forever, I can't find true love if I never give anyone else a chance. Right Rowen?"

"Ah that is quite a wise statement from a woman as young as yourself. I am curious as to what you see in Alvin however. I cannot say I completely trust him yet."

"You see…I kind of have developed feelings for Alvin lately. This is crazy I know because he's the complete opposite of Jude, but there's something about him I can't get over. Jude is kind, honest, and safe. Alvin is funny, charming… and completely unpredictable. I think it's that last part that gets me. Whenever I'm with him we just have so much fun, and over the past week I feel like I have really gotten to know him, like, another side of him. A more gentle and vulnerable side. I believe he finally forgave himself for what happened between us, and I felt like he opened up, even just a little bit, to me…but after I stayed the night he's just become...distant. Nothing happened other than sleeping, and I have no clue what I did wrong but…I miss it. Even if it turns out he doesn't feel the same way, I just want to know what's going on, you know?" After stating this Leia placed her elbows on her knees and rested her head in her hands.

Rowen, deep in thought, made his way over and leaned against the boulder beside Leia. He continued to stroke his beard with his eyes fixed upon the ground.

"Well, if there is one thing my old age is good for; it is most certainly for giving advice!" He finally said with a smile on his face. He turned his head to Leia, and continued, "In my experience, my biggest regret was never being able to tell Carrie everything that was on my mind before she had passed away. I had so much I had wanted to say and do, things I never did because I never thought the time was right. Now, twenty years have passed and these thoughts still weigh heavily on my heart. I think… you should talk to Alvin, and tell him everything that you feel. I have noticed the sad glances he casts towards you when you are not looking, and whether he cares to admit it or not, he needs somebody in his life to look after him. While the time may never feel right to tell him, you never know how much time you have with someone."

Tears began to form in the corners of Leia's eyes as she softly hugged Rowen.

"Thanks Rowen, you always know exactly what to say." She softly said, feeling as though she knew exactly what needed to be done.

"It was my pleasure young miss. Now please, try to get some rest."

Leia nodded her head in agreement as they both made their way back to camp.

'_I don't want to end up like Rowen, full of regret because I'm too scared to tell him how I really feel…maybe…there isn't a right time, but that's not going to stop me!' _

* * *

_"Hey everyone, I decided to take care of my problems from here. I'll meet up with you guys in Xian Du tomorrow after I take care of business. Don't worry about me, okay? Sincerely, Alvin"_

"Eh sounds like a good enough note to me." Alvin muttered to himself as he signed the bottom of the paper, and placed it on top of the small box of supplies outside the tents and secured it with a small rock.

After the night had long settled in, Alvin too, left the camp. He began to walk to Xian Du alone, hoping not to wake anybody. It was a few hours before dawn, and Alvin knew he had to make haste in order to make it to Xian Du before everyone else left. He wasn't going to leave for good; he just felt that he needed to handle what was to come next, alone. Alvin had always dealt with his problems his way, and always by himself.

'_I wonder what I should do about mom…twenty years I've been here and all I ever wanted was to take her back home. I finally made it back home, and damn it all I couldn't even bring her there before she passed away! I know everyone is going to be upset with me for going all lone wolf, but I left a note so that's good right? Right…'_

Alvin was so deep in thought and concentrated on making it to his destination, that he didn't even notice who was trailing behind him.

"Big Fat Liar just where do you think you're going!? Huh!?"

Alvin didn't need to turn around to know whose voice rattled his brain just now.

"Teepo, Elize, turn around I've got to deal with grown up problems, okay? I promise I'll find you guys when you make it to Xian Du." Alvin shouted as he turned his head to find Teepo flying surprisingly fast with Elize holding on tightly as they approached Alvin. What woke them up, Alvin had no idea, but they must have hurried to find him, because he was already several miles from the camp. Alvin rubbed his temples in annoyance as he realized they had no intentions of turning around.

"Alright, what gives kid? You read my note and missed me so much you had to go running off to find me?" Alvin tried his best to not sound irritated, but he knew his face did not hide this as well as his voice tried.

"Alvin, you have no reason to go run away like you used to, you have friends now!" Elize said angrily as she leaned forward a bit and placed both her hands on her hips. Teepo said nothing for once, but his face was also angry. Alvin shook his head and shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm sorry Elize, but this is an Alvin problem that Alvin has to deal with."

"Hey! Don't talk to us like we're kids!" Teepo roared as Elize dug her foot in the mud and placed her arms behind her back. Alvin gave the duo a smirk and folded his arms across his chest.

"Alvin, Leia told Teepo and I that you changed…Leaving on your own isn't any different than what you used to do. If there's something wrong, you can talk to us, okay?"

"I'm fine Elize, now go back to the-"

"No! We're not leaving unless you come back with us!" Elize too, crossed her arms and Teepo hovered next to her head.

"Look, what Leia told you guys isn't true. I'm a big fat liar and I always will be." He began to turn around when Elize grabbed his hand.

"We believe Leia, we don't believe you though!" Teepo shouted as both he and Elize wore wide grins.

Alvin couldn't help but smile in return. He heaved a sigh and said, "Elize, what do you do when you know somebody is better off without you, but you don't want to be alone?"

"Well, I guess I would just do whatever makes me happy."

"It's that simple huh?" Alvin said as he rubbed his neck. Elize nodded and smiled as she was now holding Teepo.

"Well, we know you don't want to be alone Alvin, and that you think we're all better off without you, but we're all friends, and everyone cares about you, even if your a big fat liar." Elize chirped happily.

"Yeah we're super pals!" Teepo added.

"Heh, I'm not sure you understood exactly what I meant, but thanks Elize, and you too doll." Alvin chuckled to himself while saying this. Elize opened her mouth wide with surprise. She then had a confused look on her face as she thought about what Alvin said. As she was lost in thought Alvin began to make his way towards the camp.

"Alvin, wait! Were you talking about Leia?" She called out to him as she jogged to catch up.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He softly said to himself as he stopped and allowed Elize and Teepo to catch up to him. He threw his hands behind his head, closed his eyes, and inhaled deeply.

'_Maybe Elize is right, maybe it's time I do something that makes me happy.'_

* * *

**A/N: For the record I am aware that the dialogue when they are at the dimensional breach is not verbatim, I just based it off of what happened in the game so it is altered a bit. I'll try to get to the next chapter as soon as I can, I already have an idea of how I want it to go, it's just a matter of finding time to sort it out and finish it. Thanks again for reading! (: **


	5. Closure

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, and hit those favorite and follow buttons! I appreciate all the support I have, and I'm excited to finally put up this chapter! I am sorry about my update gaps, but with the Halloween story I wrote and work and school, I just haven't found time to get this chapter in. I am a bit afraid they might be a tad OOC, so don't hesitate to let me know if they are. Be prepared for some fluff! I hope you all like it this chapter! Thanks again for reading! (: **

* * *

It was early in the morning and the sky was already readying itself to rain. Leia was awoken by the smell of food as everyone hurried to get going before the downpour. After changing into her regular outfit, she sleepily left the tent to find Jude and Rowen making some kind of porridge in a small kettle over an open fire. Milla and Elize were dismantling the tents, and Alvin was off in the distance reading a letter it seemed. Leia went around and said good morning to everyone, and just as she was about to assist Milla and Elize, she couldn't help but to become curious as to _whose_ letter Alvin was reading. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath to brace herself for the worse. Alvin hadn't been talking to her much since their time in the hospital, but after her talk with Rowen last night, she was feeling more confident than ever to finally hold a meaningful conversation with him. As quietly as she could, she made her way over to Alvin, who was a short distance away from the camp.

"What're doing Alvin?" Leia said shakily. Despite playing several lines in her head over and over, she wasn't prepared for how nervous she really was. She stopped herself a few feet away from him, and looked down at the ground with her hands places shyly behind her back.

Without turning around to look at her Alvin replied, "I'm just reading a letter. Nothing special kid."

Leia was already beginning to feel annoyed. '_He slept with me in the same bed! How can he keep treating me like a child? Ugh, keep it together Leia; this conversation needs to end well.' _

"I'm honestly surprised to see you here, I kind of thought you might try to go off on your own again. Maybe a part of you has changed." Leia smiled as she slowly walked closer.

Alvin finally turned around to find himself face to face with the young woman. As hard as it was to hide his true feelings, he felt as though it wasn't the right time. They weren't truly alone, and he was tired from getting absolutely no sleep the night before. Not to mention the pressing issue of how to deal with Isla and his mother's death were consuming his thoughts at the moment. Alvin smiled at Leia, but no words left his mouth.

"So um…who are you writing to?" Leia asked trying to keep the conversation going.

"I'm not writing to anyone, I'm reading a letter, remember? There's a difference you know."

They both chuckled at this, but there was still a hint of awkwardness in their conversation. Both Alvin and Leia had their minds consumed with thoughts, and they both wanted to find closure in their feelings for one another.

"It's not what you may think Leia I promise I'm not reading a letter of betrayal. It's the last letter I received from my mother."

"Alvin, I am so sorry! I-I had no idea…" Leia said shakily as she tried to avoid eye contact with him.

He placed a hand on one of her shoulders, looked her in her eyes, and said after a sigh, "Look, Leia, I'm sorry but now is not the time. We'll talk later."

He began to walk away when he heard Leia say, "Why do you keep putting it off? There may never be a right time, but still, can we at least _try_ to talk about it?"

Alvin stopped for a moment, but without a word continued towards the camp.

Leia said nothing more but instead watched him walk back. He never turned around, he never said anything in reply, but still, when he looked into her eyes, she could sense he was being genuine. She couldn't quite put her finger on what, but she knew he had meant what he said. Alvin was always hard to read, but after spending some time with him, she had begun to notice little things that he did to show he was genuine. Looking into her eyes without blinking or looking away for a few seconds was one of them. She was still dissatisfied at the way their conversation had turned out, but keeping Rowen's conversation in mind; she plastered on a smile yet again and made her way back to the camp as well.

* * *

After eating breakfast and packing up their belongings, they hurried to Xian Du. After they had walked several miles it began to pour, just as they had feared. Alvin removed his coat and gave it to Elize to put over her head, so she wouldn't get sick from the rain. Leia couldn't help but to envy Elize, because she had wished that she was the one Alvin gave is coat to. She knew he loved that coat almost as much as he loved his scarf, and this jealousy caused her to unconsciously walk beside Jude.

"Yes! This rain will provide me with a chance to get sick!" Milla said happily as she opened her arms wide and allowed the rain to soak her completely.

"Uh Milla? Remember the last time you caught a cold on the Mon Highlands? You actually enjoyed that?" Jude said with a concerned look on his face.

"Of course! Even if I am not truly Maxwell, I still enjoy all the little things you humans get to experience."

Milla looked over at Jude and smiled, and Leia observed how happy he looked as he smiled back at her. Jude walked side by side with Milla, walking so close beside her that their skin was almost touching. Leia's eyes glanced over to Alvin, and for a moment she pictured herself walking beside him like Milla beside Jude. She quickly closed her eyes and the picture along with it.

_'For just once I wish I could be looked at by a man the same way Jude looks at Milla. Even if it isn't Jude or Alvin, just one day in my life I want to be looked at that way.' _Leia thought as she continued walked beside Jude and Milla.

"Miss Leia? Would you like my coat?" Rowen said sensing Leia's sadness as he handed her his coat.

"Thank you!" Leia chirped happily as she quickly covered her head with his coat. Even if it wasn't Jude's or Alvin's coat, she was still happy to have something to cover her head, and Rowen had always been a good friend to her. "I appreciate it!" She added after covering her head.

"It is my pleasure."

"It's a good thing Xian Du isn't much farther." Jude said out loud.

Everyone looked at Alvin. They knew what he had to accomplish, yet he never mentioned it once to them.

"I'm fine people, really." Alvin said as he faked a smile.

"Are you prepared for what you must do?" Rowen questioned with concern.

"Of course old man, who do you take me for?" Alvin replied with a sheepish smile.

"You better not go all lone wolf again!" Teepo shouted from underneath the protection of Alvin's coat.

"I won't spud, I promise."

"Forgive me for saying this Alvin, but you're not leaving our sight okay?" Jude said without turning to face Alvin. It was clear to Leia that no one really trusted him completely besides Elize and herself.

"Yeah you have friends now, okay Alvin?" Elize looked up and smiled at Alvin.

Alvin smiled, and quickly glanced over at Leia to see if she had anything to say. However Leia didn't look back at him, she was still feeling upset about their conversation and jealous over his gesture to Elize.

Alvin gave a small sigh and said to everyone, "Thanks guys, I won't let you down this time. I appreciate it."

* * *

Upon arriving in Xian Du, the group wasted no time to make it to Leticia's house. It was there they found out the truth about Isla, and after she ran away from Alvin and the others, they quickly tracked her down to the place Elize was experimented on. It turned out Isla purposely poisoned Leticia in attempt to rid herself of exodus. After spilling the truth, she jumped off the bridge and gave herself amnesia. However despite everything that happened, Alvin didn't hate Isla. He knew his mother accepted her fate, it said so in the last letter she sent him. He knew she was suffering, and somehow, despite all of his mixed emotions, he forgave Isla for what she did. Yes he forgave her, something he himself wasn't sure he was capable of.

That night they decided to rest in the hotel. Nobody said anything to Alvin after the incident because they knew he needed time to sort out his emotions. Even Leia could not bring herself to talk to him. It was strange because everyone knew they came to Xian Du to deal with Alvin's mother's death, yet no one was fully prepared for the truth.

After the sky was beginning to set, everyone sat together enjoying a warm meal, everyone except Alvin. He had left the group several hours after checking into the hotel. Nobody was worried however, because they were accustomed to Alvin leaving them, and they knew he would return. The group ate quietly, pre-occupied with thoughts of the final battle with Gaius. Leia's heart felt sad knowing that this could be their last meal as a team and that Alvin wasn't here to share it with everyone.

"Hey Leia?" Elize said quietly as she set her napkin on her plate indicating she was finished eating.

"What's up Elize?" Leia said with a smile.

"You got to go cheer up Alvin." Elize replied as she held tightly onto Teepo.

"I don't think that's what he really wants…I mean he just needs some time to think about things; he'll be back, I promise!"

"But Leia, you're the only one who can. We talked to Alvin last night, and he's really sad. He needs a friend right now."

"Yeah, he almost left without us!" Teepo shouted.

"Did he now?" Rowen said as he gave a teasing smile to Leia.

"He said he will be a reliable sword in battle, therefore I am not worried about him." Milla said as she and Jude cleared the table.

"Yeah Elize, he'll be okay. This is just Alvin being Alvin." Jude said.

"Yeah Elize, everything will be okay." Leia said as she stood from the table and gently pat the girl on her head.

* * *

After everyone retired to their rooms for the night, Leia found she was unable to sleep again. Her conversation with Elize weighed heavily on her mind. She couldn't help but to worry about Alvin, not because he hadn't retuned yet, but because of everything that had happened that day. Without much thought, she left her rom and began to wander around the city, allowing the crystal clear night sky to calm her emotions. The stars were plentiful that night, and even though she was beginning to get cold, she still continued to aimlessly walk through the city. The streets were empty for the most part due to how late in the evening it was. There were several couples enjoying the starry night together from their open windows, or walking along the river enjoying its beauty. Watching these people caused Leia's stomach to twist and turn; she had never experienced anything like that. Many things consumed Leia's thoughts, her family, the final battle approaching, and…Alvin.

Just as she was heading back towards the inn, she decided to head over to Leticia's house, hoping she would find Alvin there.

'_Poor Alvin, I wonder what he's going to do about his mom? To think he did all those horrible things for her, and now she's gone. He must have a lot on his mind right now. Wait, why am I even here? If he didn't want to talk to me earlier, he definitely won't want to talk to me now…'_

She was now standing before the door to Leticia's house. Alvin wasn't outside, and she didn't dare knock on the door, because even if he was inside, she didn't want to make it seem like she was trying really hard to find him. She knew he needed his space, yet at the same time she couldn't keep herself away. She gave a sigh and began to walk towards the stairs when she heard the door open. She immediately froze in her tracks.

"You know, it isn't safe for girls to wander around this late at night." Alvin said as he closed the door behind him.

"I-I'm sorry to bother you Alvin. I was just on my way-"

"Don't apologize; I could use some company anyways."

Leia still had her back facing Alvin and she couldn't bring herself to turn around.

_'This is what you wanted, right Leia? To find Alvin? Now he's standing just a few feet away from you and you can't seem to find the strength to move? I guess I just wasn't prepared to actually find him…'_

"You're acting as if you're talking to a ghost. You don't have to act surprised to find me here; I know you were looking for me." Alvin said with smirk on his face.

Leia swiftly turned around and replied, "I-I don't know what you're talking about! I was just going for a little walk! Besides you're the one who left the house, so you technically found me!"

Alvin chuckled, "Whoa, look at you getting all riled up! Look, it's warmer inside you know, how about we go back to the hotel?"

"I am not getting all riled up! I'm simply giving you an explanation!" Leia shouted back as she folded her arms and gave a pouting face.

'_Damn there's that look again. I'd get under her skin every chance I could just to see that adorable face.'_ Alvin smiled as he thought this.

"Come on; let's go my little cheeky teenager." Alvin said with his typical smirk as he walked past Leia.

Leia smiled and rolled her eyes in response, but followed him down the stairs away from the house.

Leia walked a couple of feet behind Alvin; not because she couldn't keep up, but because she was trying to sort out her emotions. There was a silence between them on their short walk back, but it was not the same type of silence that was once between them.

'_It's like one minute he wants nothing to do with me and the next he's totally concerned for my well-being! I don't think I've ever met such a complicated person! Still, it's as if that's what I like about him. He's just so unpredictable, and he really has started to become a changed man. Who am I fooling? I know I have feelings for him, and I know there is no way he returns these feelings. I'm stuck in a Jude cycle all over again! '_

"You okay?" Alvin stopped and turned around to allow Leia to catch up.

"Yeah, I'm fine, really! Just tired, I-I mean it's getting late now!" She said nervously.

Alvin could sense that she was nervous, but didn't bother to point it out. Instead, he just gave the girl a smirk and said, "Well, we're standing outside the Inn, so I guess you can get some rest now."

"Oh, oh yeah! Sure!" She replied.

She couldn't believe they were already standing in front of the inn. Despite not talking on the walk over, Leia did not want to leave Alvin. So badly she wanted to sort things out with him, the battle with Gaius was approaching quickly, and she knew she would not be able to fight her best if her mind was preoccupied with her relationship with Alvin. Still, in the back of her mind, she was afraid to. What if she was to confess her feelings for him and he didn't return them? Then the friendship she had worked so hard to mend would be for naught. However her conversation with Rowen re-appeared before her memories and she also wondered what would happen if she were to never tell him?

"You must be real tired kid if you're spacing out like this." Alvin said as he took her hand and led her inside.

Leia let out a small squeal as their hands met, however she did not protest as he led her inside.

* * *

Once they entered the lobby of the inn, Alvin began to lead Leia towards her room. Her room was at the end of the hall, next to Alvin's. They stopped before the door and stood in silence for a few moments. The silence felt like forever until Alvin broke it.

"What? Do you need me to guide you all the way inside or what?" He said as he reached for the door knob. He pushed the door open slightly and nodded for Leia to go inside. Without a word, she put on the best fake smile she could, gave a thanking nod, and walked inside.

'_So this is my closure huh? Well, at least now that he's leaving I can try to get some rest, if there's any positive outcome from this.'_

She turned around to shut the door but upon turning around she noticed Alvin was already inside closing the door himself.

"A-Alvin what are you doing!?"

Once inside the room, Leia's stomach became uneasy once again. No matter how far away she stood from Alvin the small room made her feel so close.

"I said we'd talk later, right? I'm trying my best to get into this whole honesty thing. So let's talk." Alvin finally said as he stood by the window.

"Are you going to be okay?" Leia said as she made her way over next to him.

"Yeah, I'm fine, really. I know she's finally not suffering anymore."

"Yeah but-"

"Leia, I'm fine, I promise." Alvin looked into Leia's eyes and smiled. He continued, "I've forgiven Isla for what she did. It's over with."

"You've already forgiven her? She did such a horrible thing though..."

"Well, I have you to thank for that."

Leia looked towards Alvin with her eyes open in disbelief. She said nothing in reply, but stared at him with a confused look on her face.

"You taught me how to forgive. You forgave me even after I shot you in the back, after I hunted you and Jude down, after I betrayed everyone's trust several times. It's been hard to change but, I really want to, and I hope you can see that." Alvin said as he returned the girl's gaze.

Leia wanted to stay mad at him for what happened earlier in the day, but she couldn't hide her smile any longer.

"I'm really happy for you Alvin! It takes a lot of hard work to change, and I'm a sucker for those kinds of things." Leia exclaimed.

"It's nice to know I can be a good guy and still maintain some of my charm." Alvin said with a smirk.

Leia's smile began to fade when she realized that she needed to bring up what was really on her mind. She turned away from Alvin pondering whether or not to confess her feelings for him. Her heart was racing and her stomach felt uneasy.

'_How should I even start this? I mean our conversation is going well so far, and I don't want to ruin that…'_ In the distance Leia could hear Alvin position himself against the wall.

After a few minutes of silence, Alvin heaved a sigh.

"Leia I know what's on your mind, and I just want to say that I'm sorry."

"Huh? For what?"

"I know you're a nice girl and everything, but you don't have to pretend I didn't hurt you. I know when I left you that morning that you were upset, and I'm sorry."

A feeling of jealousy entered her heart when she realized he could read her so much easier than she could read him. She set aside that thought for now as she addressed Alvin's response.

"Oh…that. It's just…well; you never gave me an explanation." She said as she kept her back towards him.

"I know."

'_Is that all he has to say!? He just loves to get under my skin, doesn't he?'_

"Why did you bother saving me to try to fix our friendship if you were just going to distance yourself afterwards?" She whispered as she turned her head to look at him.

Leia tried to study his facial expressions, trying to keep her composure, however as always Alvin was hard to read. He was scratching the back of his neck but didn't look agitated or upset.

"Because…I…well…"

"If you don't have an explanation then why did you bring me here?"

Leia's chest began to tighten as her heart was beating so fast. She was readying herself for an answer along the lines of 'I didn't want to lead you on.' Or, 'I just don't see you as more than a friend.' Her hope was slowly fading until she felt Alvin grab her hand with his, interlocking his fingers with her own.

"Because I didn't want to hurt you…" Alvin said hoarsely.

Leia swiftly moved her hand away from his, and while fighting back tears walked a couple of paces away.

"You did though Alvin! I tried so hard to get to know you; I did so much so we could be friends again! So I could look at you without being afraid…and for a little while…I could. But then you left me with no explanation and I…I was so confused." She said as she twiddled her fingers together trying to distract herself from crying.

"Leia, listen you don't understand!"

Leia froze in reaction to Alvin's shouting, and trying to keep his cool Alvin took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

'_Damn it! I'm bad at these things too!_' He thought to himself while rubbing his temples in thought.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell." He said after finally opening his eyes.

"I-it's okay, I know you didn't mean it..." Leia kept her head down as she said this

"Listen, I was…I was getting these feelings for you. I was scared if you were to feel the same way I would end up hurting you again. I didn't plan on any of this happening; I went to save you to redeem myself for the incident in Hamil. Somehow in the process you made me fall for you. You were so nice to me even after everything I put you and everyone else through. You are kind, forgiving, and full of life. You are everything I am not. You've made me a better man."

Alvin slowly placed his rough hands on Leia's shoulders. He was looking into her bright green eyes that were fighting back tears.

"Alvin I-I don't know what to say…All this time I figured it was because you didn't feel the same way towards me…" Leia could feel the heat exuding from her face as Alvin's warm hands were placed on her shoulders.

"So you mean to say you actually have feelings for me too?"

"Yeah, I spent so much time with you and you were finally showing me a more vulnerable side of you. You make me happy, and when I'm with you we just laugh so much and I forget about all my problems for a while…I haven't felt like this since Jude, but you even make me forget him."

Alvin smiled after she spoke; he closed his eyes and slowly moved his hands from her shoulders to her face. As his face slowly inched closer to hers, Leia could feel her knees weaken, her heart race, and her stomach flutter. Her face was beet read as he stopped moving closer once his lips were right in front of hers. She could feel the warmth of his breath and hands, and as nervous as she was, she leaned forward just a bit, pulling on his shirt with her fingers to bring his body closer to hers. Alvin opened his eyes to see her smiling face, and it was then he knew he had her approval. After a moment he leaned forward and locked his lips with hers. The first kiss was soft and quick, just to test the waters, but with each kiss afterwards their passion for each other rose and before they knew it Leia had her back against the wall with Alvin's hands running up her shirt and her arms thrown around his neck.

Alvin pulled back his head for a moment and nuzzled his nose against Leia's. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment, and it was then that Leia knew; his feelings for her were true.

'_He's looking at me the same way Jude looks as Milla…I never thought this could happen to me, especially not from Alvin and not this soon. But still, I've never felt so happy!'_ Leia thought to herself as she smiled and lost herself in his warm brown eyes.

Their heaving breathing began to slow down and Alvin removed his hands from underneath Leia's blouse and placed his hands on her lower back. Her arms were still around his neck, but she laid her head on his chest, her face buried in his scarf.

"I know it may seem selfish, and I don't deserve you, but I want to be happy." He kissed Leia's forehead.

"Since when has it been selfish to want to be happy?" Leia chirped with a smile, and Alvin picked her up and softly tossed her on the bed.

"So, what are you going to do after our little fight with Gaius?" Alvin said as he lay down on his side beside Leia.

"I'm not so sure to be honest. Part of me is sad that this adventure is coming to an end. Maybe I'll go back to nursing? Or help my parents out?"

"Come with me."

"To Elympios? What would I do there?" She questioned while trying to hide her blushing face from Alvin's gazing eyes.

"Well, Jude's going to continue spyrite research right? House Terra isn't going to just let that happen. I'm thinking of starting a business in Elympios, and with all the money I make, I can use it to buy them out, and to fund Jude's research."

Leia inched closer to Alvin and allowed her body to be scooped up in his arms. She placed her head on his chest, as he pulled up the blankets to cover the two of them. It was just like the time in the hospital, only better because Leia wasn't feeling guilty and confused; only happy.

"I can get used to the new Alvin. He's just like the old one only this one actually wants to help his friends." Leia said as she tried to mimic Alvin's smirk.

"Well, it's a good thing you say that, because the old one isn't coming back."

"I'll do it, Alvin. I'll go to Elympios with you! I'm not sure what I can do to help you out, but I'm excited just thinking about starting a new adventure!"

"You don't know how happy I am to hear that, _little buddy_." He said placing much emphasis on the little buddy part.

"Hey! I do not sound like that!" Leia shouted as she tried to squirm away from Alvin's grasp.

As hard as she tried though he just held tighter and eventually she gave up and they both laughed wholeheartedly for the first time they had in a while. Leia returned to her previous position with her head rested on his chest.

"Maybe we should try to get some rest. I mean we finally talked about all our issues so we can fight with a clear mind and Gaius may still kick our asses because we didn't get enough sleep." Alvin said as he gave a sleepy yawn.

"Yeah, you might be right. For once." Leia smiled as she squeezed her eyes shut expecting a sarcastic answer from Alvin.

Instead, she received a soft kiss on the lips. She accepted that this was his way to get her to be quiet and go to sleep, so she closed her eyes and smiled.

Happiness flooded her heart and her mind as she cuddled closer, so close that she could hear his heartbeat. His body exuded heat, and she embraced this as she was still feeling cold even with the covers over her body.

_'No more nursing or waitressing for me; this is where I belong. Thank you Rowen.'_ She thought to herself before allowing herself to be taken away by slumber.

**A/N: I hope it wasn't too much fluff! I really wanted to finally have them experience closure, and fluff seemed to be the best answer (; I tried to make this chapter one that can work as an ending to my story as is, or can still be continued from should I decide to continue my story. I am thinking about writing another chapter that will detail Leia's and Alvin's relationship when they return to Elympios after the final battle with Gaius, however I am unsure. If I can muster up enough storyline to go with my idea, or if I have a request to continue then I shall add another chapter. If not then I will change the status to complete in a week or so. Thanks again for reading everyone! (: **


End file.
